The invention relates to devices to support a personal electronic device and other items.
Various devices have been used in the past to support personal electronic devices, such as a cell phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), or other item. However, known devices for supporting a personal electronic device have various deficiencies. Some known devices are not adaptable to hold a variety of devices. Other devices are lacking in their stability. Other problems exist with known devices.